1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to luggage and in particular to rollers for luggage to enable the luggage to be moved easily over a floor or the like.
2. Prior Art
To facilitate transportation of luggage pieces in airport terminals and the like it has been common practice for some years to mount rollers on the pieces to enable them to be towed rather than carried by the traveller. In some cases the rollers have been devised to be retractable so that the luggage piece can be handled safely particularly when the pieces are allowed to descend through chutes and the like to luggage pick-up areas.
Roller assemblies of the prior art have not been entirely satisfactory as they have normally been difficult to install and, when damaged, are difficult and costly to repair. Furthermore retractable roller assemblies of the prior art are rather bulky and therefore detract from the aesthetic aspect of luggage to which they may be attached.